Ganon Returns
by Demonbuster
Summary: With the help of his underlings, Ganon returns. It's up to Link and his partner ot stop him.


The Legend of Zelda: Ganon Returns

By: Scott Gauley

Authors note: Italic text indicates thought.

It had been a couple of days since Link and Alexi vanquished the evil serpent that came from the forest temple. Peace and calm had returned to Hyrule, and Hyrule was even eagerly awaiting the carnival that they have once every year. 

Link was sitting in a chair in his room inside Hyrule castle thinking of princess Zelda...Link loved her so much.._ Oh Zelda... If only you knew how much I loved you.._. Link remembered when he first saw her..._ That was nine years ago, I snuck past the guards, and found Zelda peeping through a window in the castle courtyard. I'll never forget the look on her face when I surprised her..._ Link smiled...He'd never had a girlfriend, but he wanted only one woman; Zelda. He fell in love with her right when they first met... He wanted to tell her how he felt, but he just didn't have the courage to tell her...Link was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice that someone was knocking at his bedroom door. "Hey Link!!" Alexi's voice called out. Link jumped a little bit in surprise. "Huh?" He said, "Oh yeah, Alexi!" Link got up and opened his door, and there stood Alexi. "Ready to go to the market?" Alexi said. "Ready as I'll ever be." Link replied. Alexi and Link had scheduled to go to the market to do some target practice with his bow, now Alexi didn't have a bow. _Doesn't really need one, not with all the stuff he's got. _Link thought to himself. But nonetheless, if Alexi was going to do some target shooting, he would have to rent a bow, of course he could always rent one there. 

Link and Alexi entered the Market Square. It was a nice warm sunny spring day in Hyrule. Many workers were scurrying about setting up events and stuff like that for the carnival. "So Alexi, looking forward to the carnival? Just two more days," said Link. "Oh you bet Link, what are the carnivals like in Hyrule anyway?" 

"Fun!!" Link looked over at Alexi and grinned, he knew that Alexi wanted a better description about the carnival.

Alexi just looked over at Link and gave him a you-know-that's-not-what-I-mean look. "Well here we are, Shooting gallery, shall we?" Link said, as he made a gesture with his hand. "Let's do it, I'm gonna kick your butt." Alexi said. Link chuckled to himself and then the two of them walked into the shooting gallery.

Link, Alexi and Zelda weren't the only one's looking forward to the great carnival of Hyrule...Inside an old abandoned castle, which was huge and had five towers, and stood at the farthest reaches of Hyrule... A sorcerer skilled in the black arts, had been working on a plan to release Ganon from his prison in the sacred realm. The sorcerer's name was Abranon; he was a man in his mid thirty's, tall, medium build, black hair and green eyes. He had been trying to get his master out for nine years..._ Alas I'm so close to figuring it out... Soon Ganon, you will rule the world and I will rule by your side...._ Abranon; as powerful as he was just couldn't break the seal to release Ganon from his prison.... Instead Abranon would have to break into Ganon's prison to get him out. Abranon looked at a lifeless body lying down on a table; the body looked identical to Ganon in every way. The only thing Abranon needed to do was break into the sacred realm and steal Ganon's soul and put it into the duplicate body he engineered for Ganon. _Soon... Ganon... Soon...This carnival will be one to remember...._

Link and Alexi had just left the shooting gallery. "Man I dominated you Alexi," said Link. "Well.. I'm a better rifleman than archer," replied Alexi.

"Sure," said Link in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey," Alexi said as he gave Link a light hit on his right shoulder. Then they both had a good laugh. In the past few days Link and Alexi had became like brothers. "So Alexi, how do you like Hyrule?" Link said. "Oh man, this place is wonderful, you may be primitive, but that's what makes you people so great. I mean low population, almost no crime whatsoever. I could really get used to this place." "I'm glad you like it here Alexi," said Link. Just then Link looked at his watch, it read: 5:07 PM. "Hey Alexi, I gotta do something. I'll meet you back at the castle okay?" 

"Sure no prob."

"Thanks!!"

Alexi then walked off back towards Hyrule castle. While Link walked off to a jewelry store_. This is it! Tonight after all these years...I'm going to tell Zelda how I feel...But I wanna get her something nice first..._Link thought. And he entered the jewelry store. The owner was shocked to see Link in his store. "Link! What a pleasant surprise! What can I do for you?" The owner said. "Oh, I'm just browsing." Link replied. 

"OK, well if you see anything you want, just let me know." 

"All right."

Link started looking around at the various jewelry in the store. There were rings, bracelets, necklaces, earrings and many others. None of them appealed to Link. Link was starting to get frustrated, but wait-something finally caught Link's eye; It was a beautiful crown that a woman could wear on her forehead, it was made out of gold, and decorated with emeralds, crystals, and it had a nice red diamond at the top. Red diamonds could only be found in Hyrule, that's why they're so valuable. "Hey, how much is that crown?" Said Link. "That!?" Said the owner. Link nodded. 

"Well...It's five hundred rupees. It's been sitting there for month's."

__

Five hundred rupee's! Most people are lucky to make three hundred a year!! But Zelda's worth it! Link reached in his giants wallet, and counted his rupee's, it came out to exactly five hundred...Link had been saving up his money for years..._ I guess it finally paid off...._ "Okay, I'll take it!" Said Link. 

Alexi had just entered Hyrule castle. He headed into the dining hall to grab a snack. Alexi entered the dining hall when he noticed someone else was in there. "Hello," He said. The person turned around; it was a woman, she looked like she was in her early forty's, she had grayish whitish hair. Light colored skin, pointy ears, but the most distinguishing feature about her was that she had red eyes. Alexi gasped. He'd never seen a woman with eyes before. The woman looked at him curiously. Obviously she'd never seen a round-eared person before. "Hi, are you Zelda's boyfriend?" She said. 

"Excuse me?" A woman's voice said. Alexi turned around to see Zelda. She was dressed in one of her fine gowns. "No Impa, this isn't my boyfriend. His name is Alexi. Alexi this is Impa, she was my nursemaid when I was little, but now she just helps out around the castle." Alexi nodded, "Nice to meet you Impa," he said. "Likewise," replied Impa.

"So, how was your vacation Impa?" Zelda asked. "Oh, it was wonderful, Creminia has such a lovely beach, oh and the scenery was just lovely. I had a great time!" Impa had been vacationing in one of Hyrule's neighboring countries: Creminia. "That's great Impa." Said Zelda. Zelda then told Impa all about Alexi and where he came from. "Really?" Said Impa, "That all happened to you Alexi?" Alexi nodded. "Wow, you've been through just about everything Link has!" Alexi let out a sigh.... "yeah," he said. Everyone then remained silent for what seemed to be almost one minute when Zelda broke the silence. "Where's Link? Didn't he come back with you Alexi?" Alexi shook his head and replied "Link told me had had something to take care of, I don't know when he'll be back, but I don't think he'll be too long Zelda."

"Well I hope he comes back soon, it's 5:30 and dinner's at six, and the chef is cooking his favorite tonight: Fried Cucco strips," said Zelda. 

__

All right! At least we're having something that taste's semi-normal. Thought Alexi. "Don't worry Zelda, I'm sure he'll be back in time for dinner." Alexi said. Zelda nodded, "Yeah," she said. 

Link had just returned to Hyrule castle and he hid his wonderful gift for Zelda in his closet. _I'm sure she'll love this!_Link thought to himself and headed back downstairs.

At dinner Link was scarfing down his Cucco strips and drinking some Lon Lon milk. Everyone was talking about Impa's vacation. While they were talking something caught Link's eye; Alexi was pouring some strange brown liquid in his glass, and it was fizzing and made a slight hissing sound. "What is that Alexi?" Said Link. "Oh this? This is Pepsi cola, it's very popular in my world, just about everyone drinks it. Want some Link?" Link looked curiously at the cola; it looked appealing to Link. "Sure, I'll try some," said Link. Alexi reached over and poured some Pepsi into an empty glass and handed it to Link. Link held the glass in his right hand and studied the cola and then took a big sip. Link's eyes went wide and he spit his cola out right onto the dinner table. Zelda and Impa were slightly taken aback, while Alexi was just laughing his head off. "Yuck!! Your people actually drink this stuff? It taste's like poison Alexi!" Said Link. Alexi still chuckling a bit replied: "Yup, my people love it." "I'll stick to Lon Lon milk," said Link. And everybody broke out laughing. When the laughter stopped, everyone remained silent for a few moments, then Zelda decided to break it, "Alexi, tell us more about where you're from?" Alexi looked up at Zelda and said; "All right well, my world "Earth," as we call it, is a troubled world, meaning we're constantly fighting one another, it's really sad in my opinion. I remember when I was a child, my country, the Soviet Union and the United States always had missiles which cause great destruction by the way pointed at each other, sometimes we even came "this" close to war, but thankfully it never came to that. You know some of the missiles that we have, have the power to destroy our entire planet." Everyone at the table gasped, "No!" Said Zelda. Link and Impa were shaking their heads at this. Alexi nodded and continued, "Yeah, it's very sad. But we do have some good things in my world, like speedy transit systems, really nice entertainment and wonderful food by the way." "You know, I think it's really sad to see that your world by plagued by wars," said Zelda. Alexi nodded, and then a sad expression came across his face. "Hey Alexi are you okay?" Asked Link. "I'm fine Link." After that everything went silent again and everyone started to finish eating.

After dinner everyone went to their chambers for some R and R. Link was in his chambers looking at the crown he'd bought for Zelda._ It's absolutely beautiful; I made a good choice picking it out._ Link grabbed a small box and put the crown in it. Link then headed out to Zelda's royal chambers to surprise her and tell her how he felt. Link walked up to her chambers door, but before he knocked he hid the box under his Tunic so she wouldn't notice it just yet. Link knocked softly on her door. "Zelda? It's me Link," he said. "Coming," Zelda's voice said from behind the door. She opened her door to see Link smiling. Now she'd never seen Link smile like this before. She knew something was up. Link Looked at Zelda who was dressed in a very fine pink robe, which looked really good on her. "Hi Zel," said Link nervously. "May I come in?" He asked. "Sure," Zelda said and gestured Link to come in with her left arm. Link stepped in her room Zelda decided to ask what was up. "Link, why were you smiling like that back there, you've never smiled like that before." She said. Link walked up to her balcony and turned around to face her. _She is so beautiful.. _Link thought. "Zelda, I have something I want to tell you.." Said Link. Zelda walked up to Link wondering what it was he wanted to tell her. "Zelda, you and I have been friends ever since we were kids... Every time I'm near you, my heart pounds, it feels like it's beating a million beats a minute! My chest aches for you Zelda. I fell in love with you since the first time we met. I'll never forget surprising you at the castle courtyard nine years ago. And over the years that we were together my love for you became undying love! You have such wisdom, kindness, charm, beauty, elegance and life. I fell in love with you, not the princess of Hyrule. I've only desired one woman in my life, and that's you! I only want to be with you Zelda. I came here tonight to confess my love for you; I can't hold these feelings back any longer Zelda. Please say you love me back Zelda...Please...." Zelda stood there looking at Link, a tear came down from her right eye, her heart pounded for him. Zelda ran up to Link and embraced him with both her arms, and cried. "Oh Link! How I've longed for you to tell me this! I fell in love with you right when I first saw you. At the time I didn't know what those feelings were that were coursing through me, but as I got older I learned it was love- Love for you Link. You're so strong, gentle, kind, brave and humble. You've risked your life for me many times. You've saved Hyrule even! How could I not love you Link? These are all the reasons and more why I fell in love with you." Zelda withdrew from Link's embrace. Link lifted his left hand up to her cheek and wiped away the tears that fell from her blue eye gently with his thumb. Then Link whispered to her; "Oh, I've wanted you to say those words for many years... and now my patience has finally paid off... Link gazed into her eyes, and she gazed into his eyes. Their lips drew closer and closer... Until finally they met, and Link slipped his tongue into her eager mouth. Zelda made a small sound in the back of her throat. They shared that passionate kiss for what seemed to be almost a minute; Link wanted to make this kiss long, soft and slow, just as she deserved. When their lips parted Link whispered in her ear: "That was my first kiss and it was more wonderful than anything I imagined it would be." Zelda whispered back: "Oh Link... That was my first kiss too... I loved it as much as I love you... It felt so soft and gentle.." Link pulled away from her and reached under his tunic and pulled out a small box and gave it to Zelda. "Open it," said Link. Zelda eyed the box curiously and opened it. She looked in the box, and her eyes went as big saucers, then she let out a slight gasp as she picked up the crown. "Oh Link!! It's absolutely beautiful!" Link smiled,_ I knew she'd like it._ Link thought to himself and smiled. "I knew that you'd like it Zel, try it on." Zelda did and she looked absolutely stunningly lovely in it. Zelda looked at herself in the mirror and admired the way it looked on her. _It's perfect!_ She thought. "Oh Link thank you! I love it! Wait a minute, how much did this cost? It must have been a fortune Link!" Zelda said. "That's not important Zelda, I got it for you because I love you, and I would gladly give my life for you..." "I hope it never comes to that." Zelda said as Link put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a tender kiss. When he broke the kiss he looked at her and admired the way the crown looked on her. "It was meant for you, it really brings out the beauty in you Zelda.." Zelda took off the crown and kissed him. Link kissed her back and his hands gripped her shoulders tightly. Link's mouth moved down to her neck and he devoured it. "Link..." Zelda said breathily... Link couldn't help it.... The fire of passion was burning even greater than that of ten suns. Link stopped and looked into her eyes, "I'm sorr-," before he could finish Zelda put her forefinger from her right hand over his lips and said: "No, don't stop... My heart aches for you Link... I want you... All of you... I want tonight to be a night that we'll remember for the rest of our lives." She said. Link smiled and he picked her up and carried her off to her bed...

Link and Zelda weren't the only ones making some magic that night... Inside the old abandoned castle Abranon was standing behind an alter. On the alter lay the duplicate body of Ganondorf Dragmire; the king of evil. Along with Abranon were dozens of Ganon's underlings. Abranon was dressed in a black cloak with a hood and the symbol of the Triforce was on the front of it. Ganon's underlings were talking about when all of a sudden Abranon raised his hands to stop the talking. Then he spoke; "Fellow followers of Ganondorf Dragmire, tonight will be a night all of us will remember. For tonight, after nine long years of imprisonment, our leader returns to the world!!" Then everyone started cheering. Abranon nodded and held up his hands to quiet everyone down.. Abranon then pulled out three golf ball sized orbs from his right pocket, held them over Ganon and let go of them. To Ganon's underlings surprise the orbs started glowing and just levitated there. "Ohmishiba-Jebadahardo-Wuija-Gebo!!" Abranon said as he raised his arms and started concentrating on the orbs, which were glowing more brighter and now crackling, then all of a sudden the orbs came together and exploded! Everyone but Abranon shielded their eyes. Then everyone looked up to see something that looked like a portal...It was right over Ganon's body. Then they all noticed Abranon's body, which was lying down on the ground. They all walked over to him; he looked like was dead, one of them checked for a pulse, but couldn't find one. Ganon's underlings started to panic when all of a sudden there was another explosion, this time it was so powerful that it blew everyone at least four feet in the air! When everyone got up they saw Abranon, apparently he wasn't dead because he was now standing right next to a very much alive Ganondorf Dragmire! "Welcome back master Ganon!" Abranon cried out, then everyone started cheering. Ganon rubbed his face and looked at Abranon. "Ah, thank you my faithful servant for rescuing me from that hellhole! It feels so good to be back!!" Said Ganon as he stretched his arms. Abranon smiled. _Perfect! My plan worked perfectly! I opened the portal to Ganon's prison and sent my soul in there and took Ganon's soul back with me. Now we shall rule the world!_ Abranon thought to himself. Ganon then looked over at the sorcerer. "Well now that I'm back what did I miss?" Said Ganon. "Not much really, only that the King of Hyrule died and that Zelda is ruling it all by herself." Abranon said to Ganon. "You mean that pathetic excuse for a man finally died?" Ganon asked. Abranon smiled evilly and nodded. "Excellent! This is just the turn of luck I've been hoping for! Abranon I want you and a few of my underlings to kidnap Zelda and bring her here, I have... Plans for her. And with the king of Hyrule out of the way, ruling Hyrule will easier than ever," said Ganon and then he let out his traditional evil chuckle. "Yes my Lord." Replied Abranon. Ganon then smiled even more wickedly. "But first I'd like to make my presence known," Ganon said. Abranon looked over at him and said; "well day after tomorrow is the great carnival of Hyrule, you could make your presence known then master." Ganon's smile widened and he let out the loudest and most evil laugh ever heard...

Alexi was in his Chambers polishing his shield, and he was sipping some Pepsi cola. Alexi put down the cola and put the finishing touches on his polishing. "There," he said to himself, and he held his shield up into the light. It was now more glossy and shinier than ever. His shield was exactly the same shape and had the same dimensions as Link's shield. Except the emblems in the shield was different. His shield had a blue background and at the bottom was the inscription: Truth, Honor, Courage, Justice, Valor. At the center was an emblem of two flag poles crossed with two flags on them; On the left was the stars and stripes flag of the United States, and on the right was the white, blue, and red flag of the Russian Federation. On the upper left corner was the emblem of the old Soviet Union; A gold hammer and sickle with their handles crossed. And on the upper right corner was cross. Alexi was a very spiritual person, he himself was a Protestant, and his mother had been a Russian Orthodox. His father had been an atheist until he met his mother, and she told him about God and his good graces, and his father became a Catholic. Alexi's brother Ivan was a Russian Orthodox just like his mother. His sister Alexandra became a Catholic when she was seven. Only Nadia was atheist. Alexi yawned and looked at the clock in his room; 1:07 AM it read.Alexi yawned again and felt is was time to go to bed. He then put down his shield and walked into his bathroom and brushed his teeth and them crawled into bed. 

Link awoke next morning lying next to Zelda; His new girlfriend. He looked at a clock and her room and it read; 7:32 AM. Link wrapped his right arm around Zelda and kissed her good morning on the cheek. Zelda groaned slightly and stretched her arms out and blinked her blue eyes open. "Good morning my love," said Link lovingly as he rubbed her cheek with right hand. Zelda grabbed his hand and kissed it and then held it tightly to her cheek. "Good morning," She replied. "I.. I didn't hurt you too much last night did I?" Said Link with a concerned expression, he knew that a woman's first time was always painful. "No," she said. "It stung, but you didn't hurt me, it was so wonderful. No other man could ever make me feel the way I felt last night, thank you." Link smiled at his new girlfriend and gave her a passionate kiss. When he broke the kiss he looked at the time again; 7:37 AM. "It's getting late I guess I better get back to my chambers before anyone notices' that I'm missing and in here with you. Impa would flip out if she found out, wouldn't she?" Link said as he smiled. Zelda let out a small laugh and said, "Yes! She would!" Link chuckled and gave Zelda one last kiss and got up, dressed himself and exited her chambers. Link just about to his chambers when he heard Alexi call out; "Hey Link!" Link jumped from the surprise of his voice and turned around. "Wha.. What are you doing up so early?" Said Link. "Oh, well uh, you know Malon? That farm girl?" 

"Yeah..." Link said smiling, "you like her don't you?" Alexi blushed and nodded. Link pointed a finger at Alexi and said; "Aha! I knew it! You had a thing for her ever since you first saw her." "Yeah.." Alexi replied. "Well, I'm off to see her, I thought I'd surprise and help her out at the ranch today." Link nodded and Alexi started to walk off. "Oh! Have fun!" Link said.

"Uh huh." Replied Alexi and trotted off down the stairs.

Alexi walked out to his car and drove off to Lon Lon Ranch. When he got up there he stepped out of his car. Alexi then heard a woman's scream of terror. Alexi gasped and he new that Malon might be in trouble. _Woman don't scream like that for fun!_ He thought. Alexi reached into his glove box and took out his Beretta 9mm handgun. Alexi walked up to the entrance. "No! Stop it leave her alone!" A man's voice called out from the house. _That voice has to be Talon's, Malon's father. _Alexi walked up to a window and saw Malon struggling to keep some man's hands off her. Alexi was furious. He walked up to the door, and kicked it open and pointed his Beretta at the man who was trying to ravage her. "She said No creep! Now let her go, now!!!" Alexi's voice was commanding and authoritive. "Who the hell are you! And what IS that thing you're holding?" Said the man as he still held Malon. "Maybe you have a hearing problem!" Alexi then pointed his Beretta at the man and fired off a round- hitting him in the right shoulder. The man instantly let go of Malon and screamed out in pain as he held his shoulder. "OW!! JEEZ!! OW! SHIT!!" Malon's eyes went as big as saucers as she watched the man holding his shoulder and screaming in agony. Talon, who was tied up in a chair watched too. _What the heck did he do to him? _ Malon thought as she stepped away from the man who tried to rape her. "Wanna find out what this thing does again?" Alexi said. The man shook his head. "Good," Alexi said as walked up to the scumbag and hit him across the face- knocking him unconscious. Alexi walked over to Talon and untied him. "If you don't mind I'd like to take this sack of crap back and report him." "Go right ahead, be my guest. Who are you? Are you that strange man people are talking about?" Said Talon. Alexi nodded and said to both Talon and Malon; "I need you two to come with me then and make a full statement." "Okay," said Malon. "Sure, no problem!" Said Talon. Alexi then grabbed the man and took him up to his car and put him in the passenger seat. "I'll take him down and you two can catch up with me at the guard station." Said Alexi. Malon and Talon both nodded, and Alexi drove off.

Link, Zelda, Malon, Talon and Alexi were standing in the guard station discussing what had happened with Franz, captain of the guards. "Well we got him in lock up in a cell down in the basement, now Talon what exactly happened?" Said Franz. "Well it was about 7:15 AM, Malon was tending to the horses and I was in the kitchen fixing breakfast when I heard the front door open, I assumed that it was Malon so I didn't turn around and before I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in my head and I must have blacked out because the next thing I remember was me being all tied up in a chair and that.. That evil man was attacking my daughter." Franz nodded and turned to Malon, "Miss Malon could you tell us what happened?" Malon nodded. "Well I was in the stables tending to the horses and I looked at my watch it read I think 7:22 on it and I knew that father would have breakfast ready by now. So I went into the house and I saw father all tied up, I ran over to him and before I knew it this man grabbed me from behind and tried to.. To.." She couldn't finish. "Yeah.." Said Franz knowing what she meant to say. Then Franz turned to Alexi, the arresting person. "Alexi? What happened?" Franz said to Alexi. "I was on my way to see Malon, I left at about 7:20 and when I drove up to the ranch I heard I woman scream so I grabbed my handgun and charged into the house knowing that Malon could be in trouble, and sure enough I was right. I saw a man with his hands all over her! He was tearing at her clothes and screaming at her. After about a second of seeing this I pointed my gun at him and told him he was under arrest and to let Malon go. He refused so to get the point through to him I shot the scum in the shoulder. He got the point then. So I walked up to him, knocked him unconscious and brought him here." "Franz nodded. "Well we have a medic in there tending to him now, he might be the scum of Hyrule but, before his punishment is carried out he should be cared for, princess what do you want to do to him?" Said Franz. "Well attempted rape and assault is a very serious crime in Hyrule, I still can't believe something like this could happen. Well I say twenty years imprisonment and then exile from Hyrule." "As you wish my princess," said Franz as he bowed and went down to the holding cells in the basement. "Man, are you two going to be all right?" Said Alexi to Malon and Talon. Talon nodded, "I'm a bit shook up, but I'll be fine," said Malon. "You sure?" Said Link. "Yeah."

Zelda turned to Malon and gave Malon and Talon her sympathies. Then the two of them walked out. 

After a long day and after everyone had finished dinner and retired to their chambers for the night. Link was in Zelda's chambers spending some time with her. The two were lying in her bed cuddling. "Oh Link I still can't believe that this happened, well luckily Alexi was there to stop it. He really does deserve to your partner Link. But do you think anything like that could ever happen to me?" Link caressed Zelda's cheek and spoke in a soft sweet voice to her. "No way, the scumball would have to get through me first, and in no way would he ever get through me. I love you Zelda; I would never allow something like that to happen to you." Zelda smiled and cuddled up closer to him. A moment of silence passed when Zelda decided to break it. "Link tomorrow's the carnival, I sure hope everything goes well..." She said worriedly. "Hey, don't worry darling, tomorrow is supposed to be a joyous day, and I'm sure everyone will have fun." Zelda smiled. She knew that Link could always brighten her day. She leaned over to him and slipped him a tender kiss. "Well I'm sorry I better get back to my chambers before someone knows I'm gone. When are we gonna tell people that we're in a relationship anyway?" Link asked Zelda. "Well how about tomorrow at the carnival, I'll make the announcement just before it starts how about that?" Link smiled. _She always has the best ideas._ "That sounds like the perfect time." Link blew her a kiss and then left her chambers.

Ganon sat up in tower number 3 in the old castle. He was writing on some blank pieces of paper when all of a sudden he heard a knock at his door. "You know I do not like to be disturbed when I'm writing!" Ganon said quite rudely. The door opened and Abranon stepped in. "I prithee to forgive me ma lord, but I just wanted to go through are plans for tomorrow." Ganon looked at the sorcerer for a moment and nodded. "Well I've been giving it some thought, and well here's plan A: Me and you, and several of my underlings will dress up as poor peasants. Once we get inside "Hylian square," which is at the center of the market of course, and once the carnival starts, you and my underlings will make their presence known, hopefully that will give me some time to kidnap the princess. Now if plan A fails, there's plan B: Later that night once the princess is sleeping, I want you to take two of my underlings to the front of the outer wall of the castle, once there I want you to use your "stealth" abilities to sneak pass the guards and kidnap the lovely princess." Abranon looked at Ganon, nodded and then a look of puzzlement came across his face. "But sir, why must I go in? Why not you? You got the Triforce of power don't you?" Abranon said with concern to Ganon. "Because I'm a big burly man, and your short and skinny and plus, I'd probably be spotted and then everyone will be trying to stop me, including that Link. No, I want it to be quick so no one will notice she's gone until morning. Got it?" Replied Ganon. "Yes sir." 

"Good boy, now get out of here so I can finish my writings." And with that, Abranon left. Ganon started his writings again, then he stopped, lost in his thoughts. _Oh this is so perfect, I'll go in there, nab Zelda, make her my slave, and once that's done, she'll provide me with an heir so that my blood can rule Hyrule for a thousand years. Oh yes, this plan can't fail, not even that Link can stop me this time...._

"Hurry up Link! We'll be late for the carnival man!" Said Alexi. Link was finishing putting on his best Kokiri tunic. "Okay, I'll be out in a minute," said Link. Alexi sat behind Link's chambers' door with his arms folded across his chest. _Man! This guy takes longer than a girl does to get ready!_ Just then Link opened his door and stepped out. "Well all I can say Link, it's about time, you've only been in there for forty-five minutes!" Alexi said. "Hey, I had to get my hair just right!" Replied Link. "Well whatever Link, right now we got a carnival to go to! Ha!" Alexi was no doubt over excited, this would be his first Hylian carnival after all. 

Just outside the castle gate, many people gathered at the drawbridge waiting to enter "Hylian Square," where the carnival would be held. Most of the people there were from Kakeriko village, but some were Gerudo's as well, including Ganon who was cleverly disguised as an elderly peasant. "Now, now everyone, stop pushing, you'll all be able to enter Hylian square as soon as you check all your weapons, remember, no bows, no blades," said a Hylian soldier who was in charge of security at the carnival. Ganon made his way up to the drawbridge security checkpoint and showed the soldiers that he was unarmed. Of course they let him pass. _Perfect, I'm in. Of course with the Triforce of power in my possession, who needs weapons?_ And then Ganon chuckled to himself as he made his way to Hylian square. Ganon looked around and saw a magnificent display of food, drinks, attractions and of course, a large crowd. After about two minutes of waiting Ganon could see a couple of his underlings and Abranon enter Hylian square. "Ma lord we've made it through, I hope you have some weapons for us," said Abranon. Ganon reached under his coat and pulled out his "magic pouch," (similar to the one Link uses in the Zelda cartoon) Ganon reached inside and pulled out three really tiny daggers that quickly grew to normal size of about six inches. Ganon handed Abranon the daggers and whispered to him; "here this is ALL that I could sneak in here." Abranon nodded and handed two daggers to the two of Ganon's underlings who accompanied them. They quickly concealed them and walked to the center of Hylian Square and sat down at a table.

Alexi and Link had just made their way into Hylian square; the two of them were struggling past a bunch of people and were looking for an empty table. "I think it's more crowded here than it was last year," said Link. Alexi let out a small snicker when all of a sudden his SFA meter went crazy. "What's wrong Alexi?" Asked Link. Alexi picked up his meter and was horrified at the readings it gave. "Oh crap! I'm getting a reading of 228 here!" Said Alexi rather nervously. "I take it that's bad," said Link. "Yes! Very bad! I don't know what could be giving off such strong readings here!!" Link started to look worried as well. "Well I don't see anything, maybe there's something wrong with your meter?" Said Link. "Uh-uh! No way, I always keep this thing in pristine order, and besides Link, demons can cleverly disguise themselves, or even make themselves invisible, it just depends how powerful they are, which in this case is extremely powerful!" "Should we alert Zelda?" Asked Link. "I would!" Replied Alexi. Then the two of them took off for the backstage area where Zelda and all the other entertainers would be before the carnival begins. 

Zelda was sitting backstage chatting away with many of the entertainers. Her mood was no doubt festive and enthusiastic. "I must say princess, that is a wonderful story! Did Link really do that?" Asked a female entertainer. "Oh yes! Why he-" but before Zelda could finish Alexi and Link came running up to her. "Zel, we got a problem!" Said Link. "Oh yes, I already know," replied Zelda. "You do?" Asked Alexi? Zelda nodded, "Yeah, the chef already told me this morning that the meat turned last night, which is such a pity-" "No!!! Not that problem!! The other problem!" Said Link. Zelda gave Alexi and Link an intrigued look on her face. "What's wrong Link?" She said in a worriedly tone. "I've detected an extremely large spirit reading emanating from Hylian square. That's very bad! I suggest that we cancel the carnival," said Alexi. "Alexi, how dangerous do you think this thing that you detected is?" Asked Zelda. "I really can't say, I haven't even seen it, so I can't make a judgment on that part." Zelda went over to a near by seat and sat down and started contemplating. _This is quite a situation we have.. In the entire history of Hyrule, no one has ever canceled the "Summer's eve" carnival. Even during the Great War we never canceled it. But this thing that Alexi detected might be very dangerous, many people could get hurt. However I would definitely fall out of favor with my people if I canceled it without showing any hard evidence to my people why I did cancel the carnival.... _Just then Link interrupted Zelda's thoughts, "Hey Zel, what are you going to do?" Asked Link. Zelda looked up at him and replied; "Link, Alexi, go get your weapons, the carnival must go on. And I'm sure if whatever it is out there show's itself, you two will be able to handle it. I sure hope everything goes well." "Right! We'll be back in fifteen minutes," Said Link and then the two of them headed back for their weapons. 

"Hey Link, why didn't Zelda cancel the carnival? Many people could be h-" "Alexi, this carnival is very special and important to our people, it's a tradition we've had and kept for three hundred strait years. Nothing has stopped it; not even the Great War that plagued our country 20 years ago stopped it." Alexi began to understand what Link was saying. Alexi nodded and kept on walking. "Well, you're right, traditions shouldn't be broken and I'm that whatever it is the two of us can handle it," said Alexi. 

Ten minutes later Link and Alexi returned to Hylian Square and sat down at an already extremely full table. Link had brought his shield and his sword, which he'd come call "Bellaira". Alexi brought Excalibur and his shield. After about two minutes. Zelda came out from backstage and everyone cheered. When the cheering died down Zelda addressed the people. "My fellow Hylians, three hundred and four years ago, a tradition was born, and that tradition was called "The Summer's eve carnival," held on the eve of summer. It gives me great pleasure to tell you that our carnival-" But before Zelda could finish she saw a bunch of people shouting and then she saw two ugly looking people holding a child and her mother, with daggers to both of their throats. "No body move! We'll kill these people if anyone tries to stop us!" The two people were Ganon's underlings. "We want rupees!! And lots of them!" Said Ganon's underlings. Hylian soldiers began to surround Ganon's underlings, and all of them unsheathed their swords. "Tell them to back off! Or we'll cut their throats!" "Sheath your swords! Stand down," Zelda commanded to her soldiers._ What am I going to do! I thought some demon would attack, not these people!_ Zelda thought to herself. She decided to keep them talking, but what she didn't know is that this was all a diversion so Ganon could kidnap her. Ganon and Abranon made there way back behind stage undetected and walked up to the curtain and waited behind the curtain; waiting for the right moment. "Hey!!" Came a voice. Ganon and Abranon turned around to see a young man with rounded ears pointing his sword at them. "Don't move!" Then the two saw Link follow behind the round-eared man. When Ganon saw Link he pointed his finger at him, "You!" He said. Link froze. "Wha! G- Ganon! No! It can't be! We imprisoned you! How did you-" "Link, you should know that no prison could hold me," said Ganon. Ganon then looked over at Alexi. "Who's your friend Link? And what's wrong with his ears?" "He's my partner." Ganon chuckled. "Partner eh? Well then, the two of you will have the pleasure of dying together. Ganon then raised his hand and shot a bolt of lighting out of it. "Whoa!" Yelled both Link and Alexi as they both dodged the bolt. Alexi and Link then aimed their swords at the duo and fired off a beam each at them. The two of them ducked and the beams hit the stage and there was a small explosion where the beams hit. 

Zelda shrieked and nearly fell off the stage when there was an explosion right behind her. This surprised everyone- including the two underlings who held a mother and her young child hostage. The two of them shrieked and dropped their daggers and tried to make a run for it, but they ran into some Hylian soldiers instead. "Where do you two think you're going? Come on, let's go! We're going to have a little chat with you two." Said a Hylian soldier. "Drake, Liam and me are going to take these clowns to the castle dungeon, I think the rest of you should protect the princess and find out what that explosion was!" "No argument here, all right you guys we have a job to do! Come on!" Said Drake, a Captain in the Hylian royal army. 

Meanwhile Link, Alexi, Ganon and Abranon were fighting intensely. None of them appeared to be wining the conflict. Just then at least a dozen Hylian soldiers came running around the corner. _Great, just what I need..._ Ganon thought to himself as he saw the soldiers charging for him and Abranon. "We gotta get out of here," said Ganon as a he took out a black golf ball sized orb and threw it on the ground. It exploded in a dazzling ball of smoke and light. Link, Alexi and everyone else there shielded their eyes. When the smoke cleared everyone saw that Ganon and his friend were gone. "Nuts! They got away!" Said Link. Just then Zelda came running around the corner. "Link! Are you all right!?" Asked Zelda as she came running up into his arms. Link hugged her and replied; "Yeah, I'm all right, you're not going to believe this Zelda." Zelda withdrew from Link's embrace and said; "what is it?" "Ganon's back. Come on, let's get to the castle, I'll tell you all the details inside." 

Things seemed quite peaceful back at the old abandoned castle, that is until there was a small explosion, which disturbed the entrance. A few of Ganon's underlings were caught in the explosion and went flying. When the smoke cleared a few of them looked up to see their master; Ganon. And the sorcerer Abranon. "I don't believe it! My plan was so carefully thought out, what went wrong? I know what went wrong; it was that Link, and his round-eared partner!" Said Ganon in an angry tone. "Hey master you shoul-" "Shut up! I need to be alone right now! Oh, one last thing, don't forget about plan B. If it fails, you won't have to worry about your next meal!!" And with that Ganon walked off, grumbling to himself. "What are you looking at!?" Abranon said to one of the underlings that was looking at him. The underling let out a slight shriek and ran off.

Back at Hyrule castle things weren't going so well... Link was with Zelda in her chambers trying to calm her down. "I.. I Just can't believe it! What happens now? How did he escape? What does he want? When-" "Zelda! Calm down you're hysterical!" Zelda looked up at Link, and Link could tell she was very worried. "Link-" She began, but before she could finish, Link put his index finger on her lips. "Shhh, don't worry about Ganon, he won't lay a finger on you! I promise. You have nothing to be afraid of, you're safe in this castle," said Link in a comforting tone. Then he slipped her a tender kiss on the lips and hugged her. _Mmmm, this is so nice, being held in his arms like this... He's right, I know He'll protect me._ Zelda then glanced over at her clock and looked at it. It read 12:21 AM. "Link, it's getting late, and I'd like to rest now. Will you please stay with me tonight?" She asked. "Of course I will! Just let me get my things from my room, then I'll join you here." Link replied. Zelda nodded. Link then exited her chambers and headed towards his chambers to brush his teeth, grab his nightclothes and "Bellaire," his sword. _Poor Zelda, She's been through enough already... But I won't let that scumbag lay a finger on her!_ On his way back to his chambers he ran into Alexi, who was also turning in for the night. "Hey Link, how's Zelda? Is she okay?" Alexi asked Link. "Yeah, she'll be fine, she's a bit shook up right now, I'm going to stay with her in her chambers tonight." "Well you take care of her now okay Link?" "I will," replied Link. "Hey Link, can I ask you something?" Said Alexi. "Sure," Link said. 

Just outside the castle Abranon was waiting, along with two underlings that he took with him. "All right you two, I'm going in, I'll be back in ten minutes tops okay?" The two of them nodded and Abranon jumped over the castle wall. Once on the other side Abranon used his magical powers to cloak himself from the guards. _I hate doing this.. It always drains all energy out of me..._Abranon came up to Zelda's tower and looked to see if anyone was around, there was no one. Abranon then pulled out his hookshot and aimed it at the balcony and fired it off. _Come on.. _The chain hit the top of the balcony and stuck to it._ Success!! _Abranon then pulled himself up to the top of Zelda's balcony, de-cloaked himself and hopped over. Abranon peeped through the window and saw the princess; changing into her nightgown. Abranon, being the scoundrel that he was, sat and watched her for a few moments. _Okay, enough is enough guy, time to grab her._ Abranon opened her balcony door and crept in, he ran up to Zelda and grabbed her. Zelda let out a shriek. "Light's out!" Said Abranon and he then grabbed her by the neck and applied slight pressure to her nerves and she passed out. Abranon chuckled to himself and picked her up and proceeded out the balcony door. 

Link and Alexi were still talking to each other in the hallway when they heard a woman's shriek. "Hey, did you hear that Alexi?" The two didn't waste any time. Alexi grabbed Excalibur and Link ran into his chambers and grabbed his sword Bellaire. The two of them then ran up to Zelda's chambers and opened the door. The two of them then saw A man carrying Zelda to the balcony. "Hey! Stop!" Shouted Link. Abranon looked up at Link and Alexi. "You're too late chums, sorry to eat and run!" Abranon then let out an evil laugh and took out his hookshot and fired it off at a nearby tree and flew off with Zelda. Alexi and Link ran up to Zelda's balcony and saw Abranon safely land and started running off with Zelda. "We gotta stop him!" Said Link as he ran out of Zelda's chambers. On his way out he ran into Impa who came out of her chambers to see what all the yelling was about. "Link, what's going on? I heard shouting," said Impa. "Zelda's been kidnapped Now excuse me I have to save her!" Link then ran passed Impa and out of the castle. Link caught a glimpse of Abranon running up to the castle wall. Link took of after him. Abranon took out his hookshot and fired it off at nearby tree on the other side of the wall and flew to the top of the wall and the ground on the other side. On the other side Ganon's underlings and a couple of horses were waiting for him. "I got her! Let's go, hurry, Link's on my tail!" Everyone mounted their horses and Abranon safely held onto to unconscious princess and rode off into the night. Link Came up to the castle wall and climbed over it. When he jumped down he saw Abranon riding off with Zelda. "Damn you!!!!" Screamed Link. Link turned around to see Alexi running up to him. "Link? What happened?" Asked Alexi. "He got away! We have to save her!" "Well then lets save her come on!"

Ganon sat up in his chambers inside tower number 3 and waited for Abranon to return. Just then he heard knocking at his door. "Yes?" Said Ganon. "Sir, he's coming! And he has the princess!" Said one of his underlings from behind his chambers' door. Ganon then let out an evil grin. "I'll be right down!" 

Link stepped into the passenger seat of Alexi's Trans Am and fastened his seat belt. Link didn't care if he vomited or not. The love of his life was at stake here. Alexi opened the driver's side door and put his AK-47, which he grabbed, from his chambers just behind his seat. "You ready Link?" Link nodded. Alexi started up the engine and drove off. "Well how are we going to find them Alexi? It's a big country." Alexi pulled out his SFA meter and pushed a few buttons. "What are you doing?" Asked Link. "Hold on." Alexi stopped the car and glanced at his meter. "What I'm doing is searching for Ganon's whereabouts. See I can take the readings I got at the carnival, type it in here on my computer, and it'll search on a wide range scale for the same readings." Alexi finished inputting data into his computer and after a few moments his computer searched for a match. "Bingo! Look Link, right grid 331A. Where is that?" Alexi then pointed his finger on the map grid on the computer. Link looked at the grid for a moment. "That's the old abandoned Hyrule castle. It's in that direction." Link then pointed to the right. "All right, let go. It's time to show how real heroes kick ass!" Said Alexi. Link permitted himself a small smile and Alexi started the car, hit the lights and rolled off.

Uuuuh, Zelda groaned as she woke up. She blinked her eyes and looked around. The place smelled, was dirty, rotten and who knows what else. "Hello my dear," came a voice from behind her. Zelda shuddered, she knew all to well who's voice that was. She turned around to see Ganondorf Dragmire staring at her. "How did you get out of the sacred realm?" She asked. "That's only for me to know my dear. I have an offer for you. See I need an heir, and what better to provide me with an heir, see we get the best of both worlds, my strength, plus your wisdom and royalty to go with it, also I want you to be my wife, do this and I'll let you live. Zelda gasped, "No! You can't do that!" She said and started to back away from Ganon. "Oh I most certainly can my princess, what do you say?" "I'd rather die than provide you with a child and be your wife!" She said. Ganon looked disappointed. "Well I can kill you, but first I must have my child! Come here!" Ganon grabbed Zelda by her shoulders and lustfully gleamed over her body, then all of a sudden was Ganon was taken aback- He sensed something inside Zelda; Another life force! Ganon threw her on the ground. "You tramp! You've already slept with that Link! And you're pregnant! With his child!" Ganon yelled. Zelda was really surprised by this; she had no idea that she was bearing his child. "Well I'm afraid you can't have that child. I'll have to get rid of it, and then you can have my child." "No! This is my child, and you're not touching it!" Zelda quickly got up and before Ganon could grab her she ran away. "You can run but you can't hide! Mwahahahaha!!" And then Ganon chased after her.

Alexi was driving like mad, Link fought the urge to vomit. They'd been driving for what seemed like fifteen minutes. "Where is this place Link?" Asked Alexi, then all of a sudden the two of them saw a huge castle. "My question has just been answered," Alexi said as he tightened his seat belt. He told Link to tighten his as well. Alexi popped it into fourth gear and put the pedal to the medal. Alexi was driving strait for a huge iron gait that blocked the entrance. "Uh, Alexi, what are you doing? That's and iron gate! You'd need an army to get through that!" Alexi looked over at Link briefly and then looked strait ahead. "Link, don't worry this baby was custom built, this thing is built solid, and heavily armored. So relax, I know what I'm doing." A couple of Ganon's underlings were keeping guard when all of a sudden they heard something. "Hey, do you hear that? What is that?" Said one of the guards. "Look over there! What is that?" Everyone looked out into the nightlight and saw an object coming towards them with blinding speed. "I don't know what the hell that is, but it's heading right for us! Move!" Everyone immediately moved away from the gate and took cover. Inside the car Alexi was as calm as can be, Link on the other had a real nervous expression on his face as the Trans Am got closer and closer to the gate. Link gritted his teeth then the Trans Am hit the gate; it tore away easily. Alexi quickly veered his car to the left to keep it from crashing into the inside of the castle. Alexi hit the breaks. "All right lets go! I'll take care of Ganondork's cronies, while you save Zelda," said Alexi. Link quickly stepped out of the car and ran into the castle. Alexi reached behind his seat and took out his AK-47. _All right, it's party time!_ He thought. Alexi stepped out of the car to see a bunch a Ganon's cronies coming towards him. Alexi cocked the assault rifle and aimed. "Here, from Russia with love!" Alexi pulled and held down the trigger as a magnificent display of automatic gunfire spread across the area- Wasting anything in Alexi's way. 

Inside the castle Link looked around trying to find Zelda. Then he heard a scream; it was no doubt Zelda's. Link turned around and headed towards the direction of the screaming. 

"You're cornered my princess, there's no place to go, why fight me?" Ganon said. Zelda was backed all the way into a little corner; there was no escape. She didn't know what to do. Ganon stepped closer, and closer to her, until he was finally almost upon her. "Ganon!!" Link's voice cried out. Ganon quickly turned around to face him. "Heh, heh, heh. So you've arrived. I was expecting you not to come until much later, see the princess and I well, you figure it out," said Ganon. Link pointed his sword at him and said; "Ganon You're going back to your prison, that or you die! I'll see to that!" Ganon chuckled, "So you wanna play rough eh?" Ganon then unsheathed his sword, "Well okay!!" Link and Ganon let battle cries and charged at each other. 

Outside the castle Alexi had just slapped anther Magazine into his rifle and was cleaning up the area when all of a sudden he heard laughing coming from behind him. Alexi turned around to see Abranon. "So round-ears, you made it, I thought I wouldn't see you again. But I guess I was wrong." "No one calls me round-ears!" Said Alexi as he raised his rifle and fired. Abranon simply raised his hand and the bullets were deflected by some sort of shield. "I'm afraid your projectile weapon won't work on me, round-ears." Abranon then took out his sword. "Fight me like a man!" Alexi threw down his rifle and unsheathed Excalibur. "You wanna fight clown!? I'll give you one you'll never forget!" Said Alexi. Abranon closed in and delivered the first blow, Alexi blocked it and he made a quick swipe at Abranon, who blocked that attack as well. The two had an old-fashioned sword fight on their hands. 

Link blocked Ganon's swipe and quickly swung his sword at Ganon's right arm, this hit connected and a considerable amount of blood was drawn out of Ganon's arm. Ganon groaned in pain, but his expression of pain quickly grew into that of anger and swiped his sword at Link, which Link easily blocked as well. Zelda was standing next to a window and was watching the fight._ Oh, come on Link! I know you can do it!!_ She thought as she watched the two battle some more. Link was blocking all of Ganon's attacks with ease. Ganon growled slightly. "You're pissing me off!" Said Ganon as he tried to hit Link with his sword. Link smiled, but he let his guard down by doing so, Ganon made a quick swipe across Link's chest, which connected, cutting Link quite badly across his right breast. Link cried out it pain. Zelda put her hands to her mouth and gasped. Ganon looked over at Zelda and chuckled. "Like what you see princess?" He said without any compassion in his voice. Link recovered and continued fighting. But he was losing blood and was getting weaker. Zelda saw this and she wanted to desperately help Link._ I have to help him! If I don't, he'll die! Just look at him! But my magic is only good on Ganon when he's in a weakened state.... What can I do? _Zelda thought to herself. She looked around trying to find anything that could be used as a weapon. Zelda found a small desk not too far from where she was. Zelda ran over to it and opened up all the drawers, finally she found something: A dagger._ I could use this!_ Zelda took it out and gripped it in her right hand. Link was trying his hardest to fight off Ganon's attacks, but he was losing the battle. Link was getting weaker by each passing second. Zelda quickly ran up to Ganon and stabbed him in the back. Ganon cried out in pain and dropped his sword. This gave Link the time he needed to stab him right through the chest. Ganon fell the ground and gripped his chest. "Y.. You! I'll ki.. kill.." But before Ganon could finish he coughed up a small amount of blood and just gripped his chest. "Link! I can now use my magic to imprison Ganon's soul back into the sacred realm, stand back!" Said Zelda as she took a few steps back from Ganon and started concentrating. After a few seconds. A ray of light began to surround Ganon. Ganon cried out as the ray of heavenly light surrounded him. The light then completely engulfed Ganon and then there was a brilliant flash of blinding light. Link shielded his eyes, and when the light was gone, so was Ganon. Link looked at Zelda and smiled, then all of a sudden his vision began to blur, and Link fell to the ground, he was now barely able to keep himself conscious. Zelda ran over to him. "Link, don't worry, I can use my magic to heal you. Close your eyes." Link did so and Zelda held unto Link with her left arm and placed her right hand over his wound and closed her eyes. Zelda slid her hand down across his wound and when she opened her eyes, Link's wound was gone. Link's vision began to return to normal. Link looked at his chest and saw that the wound had been healed. Link looked up at Zelda and cupped her cheek with his right hand. "Thank you." Zelda slipped him a tender kiss. "I'm just so glad that you're all right. And thank you for coming to my rescue, if I didn't have you I don't know where I would be in life right now, and I have to tell you something," said Zelda as she gazed into Link's blue eyes. "What is it?" He said curiously. "You're going to be a daddy." Link was really surprised to hear about that._ Wow, me a father? Well I guess I should start to settle down then._ Link gave Zelda a big hug. Then Link just remembered. _Alexi!!_ "Zelda, I have to go check to see if Alexi's all right. He might need my help, then we can get out of here." Link and Zelda then took off for the castle entrance.

Outside the castle a big sword fight ensued between Alexi and Abranon. "Come on! Is that all you got?" Alexi taunted Abranon with those words. Alexi had managed to cut Abranon's cheek and left shoulder with his sword. Abranon on the other hand had managed to cut Alexi across his abdomen, but the wound was not severe. "I have not yet begun to fight little man, don't test my true power!" And Abranon lashed out for Alexi. Alexi blocked his attack and swung Excalibur at Abranon's chest. Abranon dodged that sword move and swung his sword for Alexi's abdomen, hoping to make his wound bigger. Alexi sidestepped Abranon's swing and lashed Excalibur across Abranon's back. His sword hit home. Abranon screamed out in pain and fell to the ground. Alexi then swung his sword across Abranon's neck; Decapitating him. "Well I guess you didn't feel lucky, pal," said Alexi. Alexi then turned to see Link and Zelda staring at him across the castle entrance. "Well done, Demonbuster," said Link. Alexi smiled and walked over to Link and held up his right hand. "Come on Link, slap my hand, it's what we call a high five in my world," said Alexi. Link did so and thought what strange customs he must have on his world. _But hey, I could get used to this. _Link thought and smiled. Zelda looked at Alexi's abdomen wound. "Alexi I can heal that wound for you if you like." "You can? Magic?" Asked Alexi. Zelda nodded and closed her eyes and slid her right hand across Alexi's abdomen- Healing his wound. "Alexi looked down at his abdomen and saw that no wound had existed, there wasn't even a scar there. "Amazing!!" He said. Zelda and Link smiled. "Well Alexi, do you wanna drive us out of here?" Asked Link. Alexi smiled and gave a "Come on" gesture with his right hand. "Oh, Zelda, this ride might be uncomfortable for you, and plus you'll have to sit on Link's lap, it's only a two person car," said Alexi. "That's fine," replied Zelda. And with that the three of them got into the Trans Am and drove off for Hyrule castle.

Once the three arrived at Hyrule castle town market. Alexi saw that he was low on gas. "Aw man! I'm low on fuel for my car." Alexi parked his car and popped the trunk. The three then stepped out. Alexi reached into his trunk and pulled out his spare gas can, which he always carried if he needed some extra gas in emergencies. "Wait Alexi, if you need more what is it?" Asked Zelda. "Fuel," replied Alexi. "Well if you need more fuel I'm sure the castle wizard could replicate some for you, just as long as you save some for him to replicate," said Zelda. "Unbelievable! Well okay, I'll save some for your wizard, do you think he could make more bullets for my rifle and pistol as well?" Asked Alexi. "Possibly, it depends how complex they are," replied Zelda. "Okay, well fix me up an appointment with him." "I'll do that," replied Zelda. And then Alexi began to fill his car up as Link and Zelda walked back to the castle.

On their way back Link took Zelda aside and wanted to talk to her about something. "Zelda, I love you very much, you've changed my life. I only want to be with one woman, and Zelda, now that you've told me that I'm going to be a father, I'd like to marry you. I want us to raise our child as husband and wife, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I want us to grow old together. Will you marry me? I know I don't have a ring to give you but-," but before Link could finish Zelda gave Link a passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss she looked at Link right in his blue eyes. "Of course I'll marry you!" She said. This made Link the happiest man alive. He wanted to jump up and down and dance a jig, but he couldn't do that in front of her so he settled for kissing her instead. When the two were finished kissing Link took her hand the two continued their walk to the castle. Zelda then yawned. "I'm so tired. I guess we could tell everyone the good news tomorrow," Zelda said to Link. "That sounds like a great idea, but you're right, we need some sleep." And the two of them let a small laugh and entered the castle. This was for sure a day that no one would ever forget.

The End?


End file.
